Ligamen Amplificator
by lecylindre
Summary: Harry et le professeur Rogue sont tous les deux recouvert par la potion d'Harry. Face aux deux hommes, un Dumbledor très amusé a la tache délicate d'expliquer les effets de la potion, et il sait que ça ne va pas leur plaire. Harry X Rogue, MaleXMale, rated M pour une raison. L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas.
1. Chapter 1

Dans cette version, Rogue est toujours professeur de potion et Harry n'a pas été chez les Weasleys mais a passé tout l'été chez les Dursleys.

 **Ligamen amplificator**

Chapitre 1

Harry se réveilla péniblement ce matin là. Il commençait tout juste sa sixième année à Poudlard. Redressé à moitié dans son lit, il mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursleys mais dans la tour de Griffondor, à son grand soulagement. Comme chaque année, les Dursleys avaient profité des deux mois d'été qu'il devait passer chez eux pour bien lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il avait eu beau demander à Dumbledor de rester à Poudlard, ou de l'envoyer quelque part, n'importe où ! Mais le vieil homme lui avait calmement répété qu'il devait retourner dans sa famille, qu'il était en sécurité là bas. Si par être en sécurité il voulait dire être réduit à l'état d'elfe de maison, alors oui, il était très en sécurité. Le ménage, la cuisine, le jardinage sous le soleil cuisant, ses mains étaient usées par les heures de travail. Il pouvait également compter ses côtes avec le peu de nourriture que sa très aimante famille lui avait "gentiment offert".

C'était déjà la deuxième semaine de cours et il se sentait encore faible et fatigué. L'impression qu'une enclume lui pesait constamment sur la tête ne le lâchait pas. En le retrouvant à la rentrée, Ron l'avait serré dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, heureux de retrouver son ami. Hermione avait froncé les sourcils en le détaillant, mais n'avait rien dit et l'avait également embrassé, lui chuchotant qu'elle était contente de le revoir. Harry savait que son état n'avait pas échappé à son amie et lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir fait de remarque.

Lundi matin donc, Harry se réveille avec le corps lourd. Il savait qu'une raison particulière rendait cette journée détestable mais son état semi-conscient n'arrivait plus à savoir pourquoi.

\- Aller Harry ! Lèves toi ! l'appela Ron qui lui secouait l'épaule.

Pas décidé, le jeune homme tourna le dos à son ami roux en grognant.

\- Cinq minutes Ron…

\- Va vraiment falloir que tu te lèves si tu veux déjeuner avant les deux heures de potions. J'imagine l'enfer que la chauve souris nous fera vivre si on arrive en retard.

Ha. Voilà. C'était ça. La raison particulière qui rendait ce moment du lundi matin incommensurablement plus horrible que n'importe quel autre matin. Potion. Deux heures. Rogue. L'enfer…

Le jeune sorcier se tira péniblement de la chaleur douillette de son lit, prit une douche rapide et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait dans la salle commune.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse Harry, remarqua Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui oui, la rassura le noiraud. Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, tout va bien.

\- Elle a raison Harry, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

\- Mais non. Allons déjeuner.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Harry partit en direction de la grande salle. Le déjeuner passa rapidement. Ron s'empiffra comme à son habitude alors qu'Harry déplaçait sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette sous le regard inquiet de son amie. Il fut finalement l'heure de se rendre dans les cachots pour le cours de potion. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes en avance et purent s'installer sans trop se presser. Harry s'assis à côté de Ron et, de son côté, Hermione se plaça juste devant avec Neville. Le noiraud priait grâce pour que le garçon maladroit ne fasse pas exploser son chaudron, dans l'état où il se trouvait il doutait pouvoir esquiver assez vite. Malfoy flanqué de ses deux gorilles arriva peu après eux. Le blond lui lança un regard et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Il s'installa juste derrière lui avec Crabbe et commença à soupirer dramatiquement contre la qualité des élèves de cette classe.

\- Enfin, comment peut-on travailler correctement ? Laisser des orphelins et des sangs de bourbes entrer dans une classe ? Que dis-je ! Dans Poudlard ? Il va falloir que j'en parle à mon père. Je suis sûr qu'il peut arranger ça. On ne va quand même pas les laisser contaminer notre lieu de travail.

Harry sentir la rage monter en lui alors que les ricanements des serpentards remplissaient l'air. Mais avant que qui que ce soit réagisse, Rogue entra dans la classe en un tournoiement de cape. En trois pas puissant il avait rejoint son bureau et avec la grâce d'une panthère se tourna pour faire face à la classe. Sa voix profonde de baryton emplit tout l'espace et Harry fut surpris lorsqu'un long frisson lui traversa le dos.

\- Vous voilà en sixième année. J'ai l'espoir que vous serez à présent légèrement moins incompétent que lors des années précédentes. Même si j'ai malheureusement conscience que certains cas sont… désespérés…

Les onyx noirs de professeur se posèrent tour à tour sur Neville et Harry. Un nouveau frisson secoua le jeune sorcier. Mince… Il devait vraiment être malade.

\- Il est cependant de mon devoir de tenter de vous inculquer quelque chose sur l'art subtil de la potion. Les instructions sont au tableau, vous avez deux heures.

D'un coup de baguette, le tableau se remplit d'indications et tout le monde se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. La première heure se passa sans incident majeur. Rogue glissait entre les élèves, critiquant sans retenu les concoctions qui n'était pas de la bonne couleur ou texture. Etonnant, il ne s'agissait que d'élèves de Gryffondor…

\- Monsieur Weasley…

Les deux amis sursautèrent, n'ayant pas vu le professeur de potion se déplacer derrière eux.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre potion est verte pétrole alors qu'elle devrait à ce stade de préparation être bleue ?

La voix profonde était teinte de dédain, froide comme de la pierre.

\- Je… murmura Ron. Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

\- Haa. Vous ne savez pas… Peut-être que rédiger quatre parchemins sur le sujet vous serra bénéfique. Je les veux ce soir sur mon bureau.

\- Mais Monsieur ! protesta le roux. Il y a entrainement de quidditch ce soir !

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement alors qu'il faisait disparaître la potion de Ron d'un coup de baguette.

\- 10 points en moins pour Griffondor pour contredire un professeur. Et si vous croyez que vos loisirs sont plus importants que ce devoir de potion, vous vous trompez lourdement.

Ron, rouge de colère, baissa la tête sans rien dire et Rogue repartit vers le devant de la classe.

\- Salopard… murmura-t-il.

\- Désolé Ron, souffla Harry.

Le noiraud posa une main sur le bras de son ami pour le réconforter.

\- On aura qu'à s'entrainer les deux demains soir, encouragea-t-il.

Ron se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Merci.

C'est durant ce court échange que Malfoy vit sa chance. Potter avait été sur ses gardes jusqu'à maintenant. Mais, penché vers la belette, le chaudron du lunetteux était sans protection. D'un geste vif et précis, il lança quelque chose dans le chaudron du sauveur en ricanant. Harry ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à remonter le moral de Ron. Le blond regardait avec avidité le chaudron bouillonné, prêt à se mettre à l'abri. Et… rien. La potion semblait ne pas réagir de la manière explosive que Malfoy avait attendue. Déçu, l'aristocrate se dit que la prochaine fois il ferait plus attention à ce qu'il prenait dans la remise. Il chercherait un produit réactif plutôt que d'en prendre un au hasard.

Durant les trente minutes suivante, Harry continua le processus de sa potion sans se rendre compte de l'élément supplémentaire qu'elle contenait. Rogue de son côté continuait sa ronde. Il gardait un œil sur Granger, attendant le moment où il la prendrait en flagrant délit, portant son aide à cette catastrophe ambulante de Londubat. Son attention fut alors attiré par un éclat étrange. La potion de Potter brillait très légèrement, elle était d'un bleu phosphorescent tout à fait inhabituel. Potter… qu'avait-il donc encore fait ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas vivre sans se faire remarquer ? Sa famille l'avait sûrement tellement gâté qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention.

Alors qu'il avançait vers le criminel une petite voix dans sa tête l'informa doucement que le jeune homme semblait avoir maigrit. Bah ! Le sale gamin était sûrement trop difficile sur la nourriture.

\- Potter !

L'interpelé sursauta et tourna un regard légèrement voilé, croisant les onyx de l'homme en noir. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il s'était pourtant appliqué pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Rogue. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

Mais alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à passer ses nerfs sur le fils de son ancienne Némésis, la couleur de la potion changea d'un coup et passa au rouge vif. Alerté, le professeur se jeta sur Harry en s'exclamant pour les autres :

\- A terre !

Harry, de son côté, voyait en ralenti Rogue se précipiter vers lui. Et dans la seconde qui suivit, alors que l'homme lui avait attrapé le poignet pour le tirer au sol, le chaudron explosa. Les deux hommes furent aspergés d'un liquide rouge vif. La mixture aurait dû être brulante mais étrangement Harry ne ressentit pas de douleur au niveau de sa peau. Par contre une lumière blanche explosa dans sa tête. La panique était générale dans la classe quand Harry Potter et le professeur Rogue tombèrent tout les deux inconscient sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans cette version, Rogue est toujours professeur de potion et Harry n'a pas été chez les Weasleys mais a passé tout l'été chez les Dursleys.

Chapitre 2

Des paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent péniblement sur des yeux d'un vert intense. Un coup d'œil au plafond blanc suffit à Harry pour savoir où il était, l'infirmerie. Il fit un bref inventaire de son état physique. Mais à part son état habituel des deux dernières semaines, il ne trouva rien. Lentement, il se redressa et mit ses lunettes qui attendaient sagement sur la table de nuit. Un grognement attira son attention à sa gauche. Dans le lit voisin au sien, le terrible professeur de potion faisait péniblement surface. Bon sang… il s'était encore mis dans un sacré pétrin.

Rogue se redressa également dans son lit et avisa rapidement sa situation et la présence d'Harry. Si un regard pouvait tué, le jeune homme serait tombé raide sur le sol. Il allait commencer à parler, ou plutôt à hurler, lorsque Madame Pomfresh fit son entrée avec un grand sourire.

\- Haaa ! Vous êtes réveillés ! Parfait, parfait. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Harry.

Il sentait l'ire de l'homme à côté de lui comme si elle irradiait de l'intérieur de son propre corps et n'osait pas trop se faire remarquer. Il ne doutait pas que Rogue allait le faire payer ce détour à l'infirmerie mais le plus tard serait le mieux.

\- Et bien, répondit l'infirmière, il semblerait que vous ayez tous les deux été touché par une potion des plus particulières. Je laisse le soin au professeur Dumbledore de vous en expliquer les effets. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous ne souffrez d'aucune brûlure.

Et sans plus d'information qu'un grand sourire, la femme les quitta pour retourner à son office. Rogue se mit alors en mouvement. A la vitesse de l'éclaire, il s'était levé de son lit, rejoint celui d'Harry et attrapé avec violence l'épaule du jeune homme. Figé par la surprise et la douleur provoquée par la poigne de fer qui enserrait son bras, Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil quand le visage de Rogue se mit à quelques centimètres du sien. Le masque dénué d'expression était trahit par la furie qu'Harry pouvait lire dans les onyx noirs.

\- Comment peut-on être aussi stupide et incompétent Potter ?! claqua la voix du professeur. Vous êtes bien comme votre père, toujours vouloir être le centre de l'attention !

\- Professeur je…

\- SILENCE ! Vous et moi, nous allons régler cette histoire dans le bureau du directeur. 50 points en mois pour Griffondor, pour avoir mis en danger la vie d'un professeur. Et je vous conseil de laisser tomber le quidditch pour cette année, vous serez en retenue avec moi pour toute sa durée.

Harry avait chaud. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans une fournaise de colère qui le brûlait tout entier. Il sentit vaguement Rogue le tirer hors de l'infirmerie. Son corps était lourd, il se sentait mal. Mais le professeur de potion ne ralentit pas le rythme que soutenaient ses longues jambes, forçant Harry à trotter derrière lui. Ce n'est que devant la gargouille qu'il finit par le lâcher.

\- Fraise tagada !

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé entendre quelqu'un prononcer le nom d'un bonbon de manière si agressive. La main revint à son épaule douloureuse et les deux hommes avalèrent les escaliers avant d'arriver devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Avant même que Rogue puisse frapper à la porte, un : « entrez » retentit depuis l'autre côté.

\- Entrez, entrez ! dit joyeusement Albus Dumbledore. Du thé ?

Dumbledore leur indiqua chacun une chaise devant son bureau où reposait deux tasses de thé fumant. Mais Rogue n'était pas d'humeur.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour prendre le thé Albus ! gronda le professeur. Dîtes moi juste quelle potion Mr. Potter a eu la stupidité de créer pour que j'aille chercher l'antidote, je me ferais par la suite un plaisir de rédiger l'emploi du temps des retenus de Mr. Potter pour le reste de l'année.

Le regard du directeur se mit à pétiller de mille feux au plus grand agacement de son collègue.

\- Je crains que ça ne va pas être aussi facile Severus, dit Dumbledore qui jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui s'était écroulé sur sa chaise. Prenons le thé et discutons calmement.

\- Albus, je ne vais pas…

\- Severus, coupa le vieil homme, assieds toi et bois le thé.

Rogue connaissait ce ton, Albus n'acceptera aucun refus de sa part. Serrant les dents, la chauve souris des cachots s'assit à côté de son élève honni et prit la tasse fumante devant lui. Satisfait, Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et lança un sourire encourageant à Harry qui prit également son thé. Le directeur attendit que les deux hommes aient pris quelques gorgées du breuvage. Immédiatement, leurs épaules se détendirent. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Albus avait pris soin de doter le thé d'un petit plus (philtre calmant).

Harry put respirer plus librement, la rage viscérale qui lui avait coupé le souffle s'étant calmée un peu. Mais il se sentait à présent fiévreux. Harry secoua lentement sa tête pour se concentrer sur ce qu'expliquait Dumbledore.

\- Premièrement, je pense qu'il est important que vous sachiez que vous êtes resté inconscient pendant 24h, commença le vieil homme.

Une paire d'yeux s'écarquilla alors que la deuxième se plissa très légèrement.

\- Durant ce lapse de temps, j'ai moi-même effectué une série de test pour découvrir la nature de la potion qui vous a frappée…

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'Albus essayait de mettre au point un moyen pour améliorer la relation de ces deux garçons. De son point de vue, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à s'apporter l'un l'autre. Et voilà que le destin venait, de la manière la plus causasse, lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent la solution.

\- Il s'agit de la potion Ligamen amplificator. Je suis navré mais il n'y a pas d'antidote.

La quoi ..? Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la nature ou de l'effet de cette potion. Le bruit d'une tasse s'écrasant sur le sol attira son attention.

\- QUOI ?! rugit le professeur de potion.

L'homme se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers Harry, fumant.

\- COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSEZ, POTTER !?

La sensation de colère était revenue, elle explosait dans tout son être et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être affecté.

\- JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! cria-t-il à son tour.

\- MONSONGES !

\- SEVERUS !

La voix du directeur frappa comme le tonnerre.

\- Severus, reprit plus doucement le vieil homme, je ne pense pas que Mr. Potter ait les connaissances suffisantes pour effectuer une telle potion. Je te demande de ne pas hurler sur lui.

Rogue suivit le regard inquiet d'Albus vers Potter. Celui-ci s'était levé lorsqu'il lui avait crié dessus. Il se tenait désormais la tête basse, tremblant, la respiration difficile. C'est là que Rogue oublia sa colère et fut envahit par les émotions du jeune homme. Le gamin était mal, extrêmement mal. Mais par dessus tout, il ressentit de la peur… non… de la terreur. Rogue était surprit, était-il la source de cette terreur ? Cette idée lui était étrangement dérangeante. Il avait toujours voulu inculquer le respect dans ce gamin arrogant. Mais à ce moment précis, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans les chaussures de son père, tyran alcoolique et violent, et Potter était dans celles qu'il portait enfant, prêt à encaisser les coups.

Cette réalisation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit une grande respiration. Une fois totalement calme, il s'approcha du jeune homme.

\- Mr. Potter, dit-il doucement.

Un regard voilé se leva vers lui. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Avec lenteur, ses longs doigts attrapèrent le menton d'Harry et une main se plaça sur son front. Le professeur pouvait clairement dire que l'élève était fiévreux. Il avait entendu dire que la Ligamen amplificator pouvait avoir des effets sur le corps. Etait-ce cela qui rendait Potter malade ?

\- Combien de temps va durer les effets ? demanda Rogue sans lâcher sa prise.

\- Hmm je ne peux faire qu'une estimation, mais je pense un bon mois, répondit Albus avec les yeux brillants devant le spectacle.

\- Quels sont vos plans ?

\- Et bien, vu son état je pense qu'il est plus sage qu'il reste dans tes appartements pour le moment. Ce genre de potion à la désagréable tendance à réagir différemment suivant les hôtes.

Dumbledore s'attendait à une pluie de protestations mais il ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête.

\- Il faudra expliquer au jeune Mr. Potter les effets d'une telle potion. Le renforcement du lien entre deux individus n'est pas banal. Vous allez devoir partager vos émotions pendant un certain temps, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je sais, je lui expliquerai, répondit distraitement Rogue.

Durant leur conversation, Harry, dont la tête s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde, avait commencé à s'appuyer sur les longs doigts fins qui tenaient son menton. Sa tête finit par reposer dans la main de son professeur. S'il avait été dans son état normal, jamais il ne se serait permis une chose pareille. Mais la fraicheur et la douceur de cette main étaient trop délectables pour y résister. La sensation de calme qui régnait à présent en lui le poussait à fermer les yeux.

\- Mr. Potter.

La merveilleuse voix de baryton de l'homme en noir s'éleva dans le brouillard ambiant de son esprit.

\- Hmmm ? souffla Harry distraitement, il était juste trop bien dans cette main.

\- Mr. Potter, je dois vous emmener dans mes appartements où vous devrez rester un certain temps, est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Hmmm.

\- J'ai besoin d'une réponse verbale Mr. Potter.

\- Oui

La réponse avait été soufflée dans un soupir de bien être. Une partie de l'esprit de Rogue fut très intéressée par ce son. Le rire discret du directeur rappela le professeur à la réalité et il tourna sa tête vers son supérieur.

\- Pardon Severus. Je pense que tu ferais bien d'emmener le jeune Mr. Potter. Il aura sûrement besoin d'une potion pour réduire sa fièvre. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard.

\- Très bien, répondit l'homme en noir.

Rogue retourna son attention vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'était clairement pas en état de marcher jusqu'au cachot. Harry entendit un soupir puis se sentit soudainement soulevé du sol et tout ce que son cerveau enregistra fut qu'il était au chaud et que le torse contre lequel il se trouvait sentait merveilleusement bon. Rogue le porta à travers la cheminée du directeur jusqu'à son appartement. Le voyage prit cinq minutes, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harry sombre dans un profond sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans cette version, Rogue est toujours professeur de potion et Harry n'a pas été chez les Weasleys mais a passé tout l'été chez les Dursleys.

 _Voilà enfin le chapitre 3! Désolée du retard, la muse de l'inspiration m'a fait faut bon un petit moment... Mais soyez rassurez je compte bien finir cette_ _fan fiction. Je finis toujours ce que je commence! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours super plaisir à lire! Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 3

Une fois dans ses appartements, Rogue se dirigea dans le salon et déposa son fardeau dans le canapé. Si, comme il le redoutait, Potter allait rester un certain temps avec lui, il allait falloir réorganiser l'endroit. Sortant sa baguette, il se dirigea vers un des murs du salon et lança un sort complexe. Une nouvelle porte apparut derrière laquelle se trouvaient une chambre et les fournitures nécessaires pour un nouvel habitant.

Après un hochement de tête satisfait, le professeur se retourna vers le jeune homme assoupi. La respiration de celui-ci était légèrement saccadée et des perles de sueur couvraient son front. L'homme en noir récupéra une potion pour la fièvre et rejoignit l'élève qui commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

\- Monsieur Potter, appela-t-il.

Pas de réaction.

\- Potter ! appela-t-il plus fort.

Toujours rien. Exaspéré, Rogue attrapa l'épaule du jeune homme pour le réveiller. Ses réflexes d'espion lui permirent de ne pas sursauter lorsque Harry se réveilla d'un coup et attrapa brutalement la main qui tenait son épaule. Des yeux verts brumeux et emplis de terreur se braquèrent sur Rogue.

\- P… Pardon oncle Vernon, bredouilla Harry tout en lâchant la main sur son épaule comme si elle l'avait brulée. Pardon ! Je ne recommencerais plus, pardon !

Rogue fronça les sourcils, l'insupportable gamin était apparemment en train de délirer à cause de la fièvre.

\- Mr Potter, vous devez prendre cette potion ce soir, vous êtes fiévreux.

L'homme fit un geste vers le jeune homme pour lui donner la potion mais arrêta tout mouvement lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Harry pâlir et lever ses bras pour se protéger. Pourquoi diable ce gamin pensait-il qu'il allait le frapper ? Très lentement, il baissa les bras du jeune homme et planta son regard dans celui fiévreux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Mr Potter, je ne suis pas votre oncle mais votre professeur. Je veux juste que vous preniez cette potion.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux verts.

\- P… professeur ?

Rogue hocha simplement la tête et aida son élève à vider le flacon. Une fois fait, il guida le jeune homme dans la nouvelle chambre et il ne fallut pas plus de 10 secondes au garçon pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil un fois installé dans le lit.

Le professeur sortit lentement de la chambre. Un feu de cheminée ronronnait doucement dans l'âtre, l'invitant à s'asseoir un peu. Il n'était encore que 9h du matin. D'un mouvement de main, le professeur invoqua un verre empli d'un liquide ambré et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Un long soupir lui échappa. Il ne savait pas pour quelles raisons l'insupportable gamin avait agi de cette manière mais cela lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Goût qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire partir, et ce malgré l'alcool qui lui brûlait délicieusement la gorge.

Un autre soupir échappa ses lèvres. Il avait déjà perdu 24h de son temps à cause de ces idioties, il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de perdre une minute de plus. Heureusement pour lui, le mardi était un jour relativement tranquille. Laissant de côté la catastrophe ambulante qui lui servait d'élève, Rogue prit une douche rapide avant de sortir de ses appartements pour donner le cours de potion des deuxièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle à 10h.

Le cours des deuxièmes années se passa relativement tranquillement. Si on oublie bien sûr cette insupportable Miss Mingelwood dont le potentiel d'agacement n'a d'égal que celui de cette affreuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout, Granger. Couper le professeur Rogue pour étaler ses connaissances n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout conseillé. Piquée au vif, la chauve-souris des cachots s'était fait un devoir de ridiculiser l'insolente, lui posant des questions toutes plus dures les unes que les autres. Evidemment, l'horripilante Serdaigle avait fini par fondre en larmes, à la grande satisfaction du professeur, quand elle ne put répondre à aucune de ses questions. Après 20 points en moins et une semaine de retenue avec Rusard pour crétinisme prononcé, Rogue se sentait de bien meilleure humeur.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans heurts. Les cours étaient finis et Rogue corrigeait les dernières copies lorsqu'il fut parcouru de frissonnements. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que la nausée le gagnait. Une main sur la bouche, l'homme en noir se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses sensations à lui. Calmant sa respiration, il leva ses barrières mentales pour diminuer l'impact de ces émotions étrangères. Une fois maître de lui, Rogue se leva rapidement et rejoignit ses appartements.

\- Potter ? appela-t-il une fois dans son salon.

La porte de la nouvelle chambre s'ouvrit et le jeune homme apparut dans l'encadrement. Appuyé contre le chambranle comme si sa vie en dépendait, Harry était trempé de sueur. Ses habits lui collaient à la peau révélant un corps mince mais formé par le quiddich. Le cerveau de l'homme en noir perdu toute notion pendant l'espace de 3 secondes, ses yeux collés aux corps face à lui, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Le corps d'Harry était parcouru de tremblement. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du professeur fut la couleur de son visage. Si la fièvre était très haute, comme il le pensait, alors le visage devrait être rouge. Mais son élève était plus pale que la mort, et cela menait à un tout autre diagnostic. Un diagnostic beaucoup plus problématique.

En deux longues enjambées, Rogue fut devant Harry qui ne parvenait plus que très difficilement à se maintenir debout. Sans lui poser la moindre question, le professeur attrapa son élève par le bras et le tira jusqu'à son lit.

\- Couchez vous Potter.

N'ayant plus la force de protester, Harry se laissa choir de manière peu élégante sur le lit deux places. Tout son corps était en feu. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un grognement de douleur échappa ses lèvres. Rogue l'aurait raillé pour cette faiblesse s'il n'était pas lui-même parfaitement au courant de la douleur qui assaillait le plus jeune. Il ne perdit pas de temps et pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme couché. Celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux entretemps et un éclair de panique traversa son regard.

\- P… Professeur ? bredouilla Harry.

Il était dans la merde ! Il était complètement à la merci de son sadique de professeur de potions. La panique envahissait tout son être à l'idée de ce que la chauve-souris des cachots allait lui faire subir.

Bien sûr, Rogue ressentit de plein fouet la panique chez le malade.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide Potter, grinça-t-il. Il est évident qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple fièvre. Je dois vous faire passer quelques testes pour savoir ce qu'il vous arrive. Je vous enverrai bien voir Madame Pomfresh mais le directeur m'a explicitement demandé de vous garder ici. Vous devrez donc vous contentez de moi.

Sans plus d'explication, l'homme en noir prononça quelques sorts plus ou moins complexes et un parchemin commença à se matérialiser devant lui. L'attrapant d'un geste sûr, les orbes noirs le parcoururent rapidement. Harry fut surpris de l'inquiétude qui grandit soudainement en lui. Il croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis mais ne parvint à lire aucune émotion. Rogue abaissa le parchemin et considéra le jeune homme un instant.

\- Monsieur Potter… vous êtes vous blessé récemment ? demanda calmement l'homme en noir.

Blessé ? Une soirée particulière lui revint en tête. Une soirée chez les Dursleys. Son oncle avait bu et il n'avait pas réussi à finir ses corvées. Vernon Dursleys était plutôt quelqu'un qui préférait la violence verbale, mais ce soir-là, il avait fait une exception. Il avait fallut les deux semaines avant la rentrée pour que les marques noirs et violettes s'effacent de ses côtés. Mais son corps avait guéri, et ça faisait un certain temps.

\- Non professeur, répondit-il la respiration courte.

\- Monsieur Potter, le ton était devenu plus menaçant. Vous avez une sévère infection du sang. Alors soit vous êtes trop fier pour avouer que vous vous êtes blessé soit vous êtes trop stupide pour reconnaître la gravité de la situation. Personnellement je penche pour les deux.

Harry tenta une réplique acerbe mais il fut coupé par une main qui lui attrapa le menton. Rogue avait bougé sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

\- Avez-vous conscience que votre vie est en danger ? gronda le professeur dangereusement.

Harry aurait bien répondu mais il fut pris de vertige et s'accrocha à la main qui tenait son visage comme à une bouée de secours.

\- Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard… souffla l'homme.

Les trois jours qui suivirent passèrent dans un tourbillon de fièvre pour Harry. Des flashs de voix qui l'encourageait à boire des potions étranges et des mains douces le soutenant furent tout ce qui en ressortit.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans cette version, Rogue est toujours professeur de potion et Harry n'a pas été chez les Weasleys mais a passé tout l'été chez les Dursleys.

Chapitre 4

Harry fit lentement surface au quatrième jour. Il se réveilla complètement déboussolé dans un lit bien trop grand pour être le sien. La chambre était un mélange de beige et de noir, bien loin du rouge et or habituel. Par Merlin mais où était-il tombé ?

Légèrement paniqué, il tâtonna un moment avant de trouver ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Lentement il se leva et sortit à pas de loup de la pièce étrangement familière, emportant au passage sa baguette. Il se retrouve dans un salon. Comme dans sa chambre, le beige et le noir étaient prédominants. Des meubles en bois sombre composaient le mobilier complété par un tapis devant l'âtre. Harry n'aurait su dire de quoi était fait le tapis en question mais il avait l'air d'une douceur incroyable. L'invitation tentatrice de s'y étendre titilla le jeune homme, mais celui-ci continua son inspection. Un large bureau recouvert de document divers et une bibliothèque qui ferait pâlir d'envie les plus grands collectionneurs lui donna une bonne idée sur l'identité du maître du lieu.

Une odeur de café attira son attention. Posée sur une table basse, un petit déjeuner semblait attendre. Harry s'approcha précautionneusement. Un mot était posé avec le plateau de nourriture. « Mangez Potter ». Pas de doute, cette écriture lui était très familière, utilisé généralement en rouge pour blâmer sa stupidité et son incompétence à comprendre les choses les plus simples. Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors, le cours de potion, l'explosion, le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Après ça, ses souvenirs devenaient flous, mais il avait l'impression que son sombre professeur l'avait aidé. Ce qui était complètement aberrant comme idée vue que l'homme le détestait viscéralement. Son attention retourna sur le petit mot. Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande. Mais jusqu'à maintenant personne n'avait pris la peine de se soucier de son alimentation. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cette attention qui n'en était certainement pas une lui fit plaisir.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Harry se posa dans le canapé et dévora le solide petit déjeuner préparé pour lui.

De l'autre côté du château, Rogue donnait son cours. Alors qu'il était concentré sur ses documents, une sensation de contentement l'envahit. Le gamin était content… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette petite peste avait bien pu trouver comme sale tour pour en tirer une telle satisfaction ? Trépignant d'impatience, Rogue attendit les 10 dernières minutes le séparant de la fin de son cours avant de s'élancer à grandes enjambées vers ses appartements.

Ron et Hermione virent l'homme passer à côté d'eux, le visage ombrageux. Les deux amis avaient été mis au courant de la situation. Ils avaient rassemblé leur courage pour demander au professeur Rogue la permission de visiter Harry mais l'expression de celui-ci les dissuada.

Il a l'air furieux… J'espère qu'Harry va bien, murmura Ron.

Je l'espère aussi. Vient Ron, on tentera notre chance au prochain cours de potion, répondit Hermione.

Ses longues jambes portèrent rapidement Severus à sa destination. Il murmura le mot de passe et entra comme une ombre, déterminer à prendre le maudit gamin sur le fait. Mais ce qu'il trouva n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le gamin était étendu sur son tapis, devant le feu crépitant. Le plateau repas vidé, l'adolescent avait rendu les armes et s'était installé confortablement. Un long soupir de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres. Harry n'avait pas remarqué son professeur qui l'observait. « On dirait un chat » s'amusa une partie de l'homme en noir.

Moitié déçu moitié soulagé, Rogue s'installa dans son fauteuil. Le mouvement qu'Harry perçu du coin de l'œil le fit sursauter. Un coup d'œil rapide lui appris l'identité de l'arrivant. Alors qu'il allait précipitamment se lever pour faire face à son professeur, celui-ci leva la main pour l'arrêter.

Restez Potter. Je peux sentir que vous êtes bien là où vous vous trouvez.

Stoppé dans son mouvement, le jeune homme lui lança un regard interloqué. Depuis quand Rogue se souciait-il de son bien être ?

S… sentir Monsieur ? demanda Harry en se plaçant à nouveau sur le tapis, dos au feu et face à l'homme.

Ligamen amplificator, indiqua Rogue.

Il observa avec attention son élève à la recherche d'une quelconque lueur de compréhension, mais il pouvait clairement voir que le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de la nature de cette fameuse potion. Rogue soupira, Potter n'était donc pour rien dans ce désastre…

Ligamen amplificator, reprit alors le professeur, est une potion très rarement utilisée. Elle est généralement vue comme une invasion de l'intimité et donc interdite. Cette potion a la particularité de réagir différemment suivant les utilisateurs. Mais il est reconnu que moins les utilisateurs s'apprécient, plus les effets seront puissants.

Rogue lança un regard à Harry après cette information. Leur inimitié était connue dans toute l'école, ils avaient du souci à se faire… Le jeune homme dégluti difficilement.

Quels sont ces effets ? demanda Harry.

Il s'agit du partage d'émotions, de sensations, entre les utilisateurs. C'est la raison pour laquelle je sais que vous vous sentez bien sur mon tapis près du feu, ajouta Rogue un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Harry qui était devenu pâle comme la mort à la mention des effets était à présent rouge tomate d'embarras. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait particulièrement bien près du feu qui lui chauffait délicieusement le dos. Il avait l'habitude de se perdre des heures durant devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Griffondors lorsque le sommeil le fuyait.

Une main se posant sur son front le tira de ses réflexions dans un sursaut. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'homme sombre s'était levé et se trouvait sur le tapis face à lui.

Que …! Protesta l'adolescent.

La Ligamen amplificator est également connue pour avoir des effets secondaires tels que fièvre, vomissement et fatigue. Vous avez tenu le lit pendant trois jours Potter.

La main toujours sur le front du garçon rougissant, Rogue hocha la tête.

Il semble que la fièvre soit finalement tombée. Cependant…

Les onyx noirs transpercèrent Harry de leur intensité.

Nous savons vous et moi que ce n'est pas la potion qui vous a rendu malade, n'est-ce pas Potter.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose grandir à nouveau dans un coin de sa tête.

Potter, s'agaça Rogue. Une infection du sang n'arrive pas toute seule.

Toujours pas de réponse, le garçon avait détourné les yeux. Harry sentait la fournaise reprendre du service. Et maintenant qu'il comprenait comment fonctionnait cette maudite potion, il savait que cette colère était celle de Rogue.

Celui-ci perdait effectivement patience. D'un geste sûr, il attrapa le visage du plus jeune et le força à lui faire face.

Regardez moi Potter, gronda-t-il. Je peux bien imaginer mille stupidités qui vous ont value une blessure. Mais je peux vous assurez que la plus grosse d'entre elles étaient de ne pas vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Votre entêtement aurait pu vous tuer !

Lâchez-moi !

Harry essaya de se dégager de la prise de l'homme en le repoussant avec force. C'est là que la patience de Rogue pris fin.

Il suffit ! rugit-il.

Il attrapa avec une telle violence les poignets du jeune qui tentaient de le repousser que ce dernier bascula en arrière, entraînant l'homme dans sa chute.

Rogue se redressa surpris, avisant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il tenait toujours les poignets du jeune homme qu'il avait a présent immobilisé au dessus de leur tête. Potter, quant à lui, était coincé sous son corps, totalement à sa merci. D'abord déboussolés, des grands yeux verts surpris tombèrent dans les onyx noirs. Leurs visages étaient proches…

Soudain, une explosion de désir envahie les deux hommes à terre. Impossible de savoir qui l'avait ressenti en premier. La potion rendait l'émotion toute puissante, étouffante. Un grondement de désir fit trembler Harry. Il avait chaud, ses hormones en folies. Le corps de l'homme en noir le pressait délicieusement dans le doux tapis. Cette seule sensation le fit gémir.

L'esprit de Rogue enregistra le son avec un très grand intérêt. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il se fustigea pour ne pas avoir ériger ses barrières mentales plus tôt. Mais il était trop tard. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des lèvres tentatrices sous lui. Il pouvait lire le désir dévorant dans les orbes vertes de l'adolescent. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approchait. Encore un peu et il allait embrasser son élève. La panique ne parvenait pas à supplanter le désir.

C'est alors que trois coups retentir dans la pièce. Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Rogue profita de cette diversion pour s'éloigner de Potter comme s'il s'était brûlé. La vue de l'adolescent couché sur son tapis, pantelant, le fit frémir. Détournant la tête rapidement, Rogue se dirigea vers l'entrée de ses appartements.

Allez dans votre chambre Potter, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Seule le claquement d'une porte lui indiqua que le jeune homme avait bougé, il n'osait pas le regarder pour l'instant. Il avait trop peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle. Bon sang… peu importe qui se présentait à sa porte, il lui était reconnaissant.

Il prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre avant d'ouvrir sa porte.

Monsieur Malfoy, que puis-je pour vous ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

\- Monsieur Malfoy, que puis-je pour vous ?

Le jeune homme avait le regard décidé. Depuis le jour de l'incident son parrain agissait bizarrement. Personne n'avait remarqué de changement dans l'attitude du sombre professeur mais Malfoy n'était pas dupe. Il avait remarqué les grimaces et les coups de chaleur qui agitait l'homme l'espace de quelques secondes, comme s'il souffrait d'une fièvre. Potter était encore absent et il en était très satisfait. Mais si le liquide rouge avait mis K.O. sa Némésis, quand était-il de l'état de son parrain ?

\- Bonjour professeur. Serait-il possible de parler en privé ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Encore maintenant, il pouvait deviner les symptômes de la fièvre. L'homme en noir avait le visage légèrement rougit, le souffle un tantinet plus rapide et les pupilles dilatées.

Rogue, de son côté, tentait de régner sur son corps pour retrouver son calme. Il se décala lentement pour laisser passer Malfoy. Le blond alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils alors que Rogue choisit de se servir d'un verre de whiskey (oui c'est le milieu de la journée mais ses cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui).

\- Alors Draco, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? demande l'homme de dos.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de se voir dernièrement alors je viens te rendre visite.

Un verre à la main, Rogue se tourna vers son filleul.

\- Voyez-vous ça, dit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui, continua Malfoy sur sa lancée. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, je te remercie, répondit Rogue sans sourciller.

\- Je veux dire… hésita le blond. Depuis la potion.

Suspect… Rogue connaissait bien son filleul. Arrogant, orgueilleux, très centré sur sa personne et sa rivalité avec Potter. S'il s'était fait du souci pour lui, il lui aurait simplement envoyé un message. Mais non, il était venu frapper à sa porte un jour de semaine… suspect.

\- La potion oui… soupira Rogue. Et bien, disons que la nature de cette potion est… passablement pénible.

\- Je vois…

\- Quand je pense que Potter n'a pas été capable de suivre une simple potion de sommeil. Quel genre d'ingrédient cet idiot a bien pu mettre dans ce chaudron ?

Severus en aurait le cœur net.

\- Tu te trouvais derrière lui n'est-ce pas Draco. N'aurais-tu pas aperçu un ingrédient étrange ?

\- Non parrain, j'étais trop occupé à te voir remettre la belette en place, ricana le blond.

\- Langage Draco. Mais il est vrai que l'impertinent l'avait bien mérité. J'aurai bien ajouté encore une semaine de retenue pour ses bavardages avec Potter mais cette calamitée de Longbottom a attiré mon attention.

\- Il était aussi rouge que son affreuse tignasse, ria le jeune serpentard. Saint Potter s'est penché vers lui et ça m'a juste permis de jeter mon ingrédient spécial dans son chaudr….

…

…

…

Le silence dans la pièce était total. D'un côté, figé, un jeune homme blond savait qu'il avait gravement merdé. De l'autre, un homme qui s'était enfin trouvé le défouloir qu'il attendait.

\- Draco, souffla la voix glacé du professeur, puis-je savoir ce que tu entends par ingrédient spécial ?

Tremblant comme une feuille l'élève bredouilla.

\- Je… je… c'était juste quelque chose que j'ai pris au hasard dans la réserve, je… je ne sais pas ce que c'était…

\- Vraiment ? continua Rogue, glacial.

\- Je le jure ! s'exclama précipitamment Malfoy. Pardon !

\- Pardon ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'un pardon va te tirer d'affaire ?

Rogue se leva et surplomba Malfoy de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je vais prendre mon temps pour réfléchir à une punition à la hauteur de cette faute Monsieur Malfoy. Soyez certain que je vous ferai savoir lorsque cela sera décidé. Maintenant… DEHORS !

Il n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois, Malfoy vola hors des appartements de son parrain comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Mais Rogue n'avait pas besoin de courir après son abruti de filleul.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Bon sang… il avait faillit agresser un élève, lui, le sombre professeur de potion. Beaucoup l'accusait de ne pas avoir de sentiment. Certains étaient même sûrs qu'il n'était pas un humain mais un vampire.

Il contempla la porte un certain temps avant de décider de mettre cet écart de conduite sur la potion et passer à autre chose. Rogue finit son verre de whiskey et se dirigea vers son bureau pour travailler sur une nouvelle potion.

De l'autre côté de la porte, se trouvait un jeune homme en panique qui venait de rater une conversation très intéressante. Mais tout à son problème, il aurait été difficile pour lui de ce concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'érection monumentale qui déformait son pantalon. Son cœur battait à la chamade alors que la scène avec son professeur tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait faillit emb… non ! Il avait faillit se laisser em… emb… embrasser par Rogue !

C'était du délire ! Pourquoi ?! Rogue le détestait, c'était évident !

Une réalisation le frappa, la potion. Bien sûr ! C'était la faute à cette stupide potion ! La voix de Rogue lui expliquant l'effet de la potion lui revint en tête « Il s'agit du partage d'émotions, de sensations, entre les utilisateurs. ». Ah. Oh. La potion ne créait pas d'émotion, elle les partageait. Ce qui veut dire que l'un des deux avait ressenti du désir pour l'autre à ce moment là… mais il était invraisemblable que Rogue ait ressenti quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la haine pour lui.

Harry bloqua dans le chemin de ses pensées. Si ce n'était pas Rogue… alors il ne restait qu'une personne dans l'équation… lui. Oh… Mon… Dieu ! Avait-il sérieusement désiré Rogue ?! La pensée le fit rougir encore plus. Secouant la tête pour dégager ces pensées, Harry baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe. La pression sur son pantalon se faisait douloureuse et ça ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer… Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Sa chambre ne communiquait pas avec la salle de bain, et sortir pour s'y rendre signifiait prendre le risque de croiser Rogue. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il ne pouvait décemment pas tomber sur l'homme maintenant. Après avoir fermer à clé la porte et insonorisé la pièce, il se traina dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait se masturber dans les appartements de son professeur honni, mais il ne tenait plus. Coucher sur le dos, il défit lentement le devant de son pantalon pour libérer son membre. Un soupir de bien-être franchit ses lèvres. Lentement, il prit en main son érection. Ce seul contact avec son membre beaucoup trop sensible lui envoya une décharge dans la colonne vertébrale. Le désir lui faisant complètement oublier les effets de la potion.

Dans son bureau, la même décharge traversa Rogue, alors concentré sur ses copies. D'abord surpris, il comprit assez vite la situation. Alors qu'il allait se lever en grognant contre ces abrutis d'adolescents pleins d'hormones, ses jambes cédèrent et il retomba dans sa chaise en laissant échapper un grognement d'une toute autre nature. Harry, n'étant pas le moins du monde conscient de ce qu'il faisait, avait commencer des mouvements de va et vient. Le plaisir montait rapidement et se répercutait de plein fouet à travers la potion. Rogue était à présent à moitié couché sur son bureau. Son érection douloureuse demandait son attention alors que des nouvelles poussées de plaisir le traversaient. Foutue potion ! Foutues hormones ! Foutu Harry Potter ! Un gémissement plus fort résonna dans le bureau. Il devait impérativement rejoindre sa chambre ! Mais le tremblement de ses jambes lui fit vite réaliser que ce n'était pas possible. D'un mouvement il retira sa robe de sorcier. Il avait chaud… trop chaud. Après une série de sorts jetés pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé, Rogue avança une main tremblante vers son érection encore emprisonner dans son pantalon noir.

Harry jeta la tête en arrière en criant. La sensation s'était intensifiée sans raison. C'était comme si une autre main avait commencé à lui donner du plaisir. Son excitation monta encore d'un cran alors que ses mouvements devenaient erratiques, tout comme sa respiration.

Rogue siffla entre ses dents. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil, le plaisir était écrasant. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il accéléra son mouvement alors que des images d'Harry Potter emplissaient son esprit. Il savait que le jeune homme était en train de se masturber et l'indécence de la situation le fit frémir d'excitation.

Les deux hommes finir par atteindre l'orgasme dans une explosion de plaisir qui les laissa les deux pantelants. Après avoir nettoyer les dégâts, Harry sombra dans un sommeil profond alors que Rogue se traina vers sa propre chambre pour tomber à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard qu'à pris la publication de cette fan fiction! Honte sur moi... Mais soyez rassurez je ne vais pas l'abandonner! Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant ^^

Chapitre 6

Toujours convalescent, Harry dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin d'une traite. Il fut finalement réveillé par la lumière du soleil s'infiltrant dans sa chambre par une fenêtre ensorcelée. Le jeune homme se sentait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, frais et dispo. Il ne pouvait le nier, sa santé s'était nettement améliorée depuis que Rogue lui faisait boire ces potions abjectes. Il se redressa dans son lit, attrapa ses lunettes et sorti de sa chambre d'excellente humeur.

Cela ne dura que le temps de passer le pas de la porte pour se trouver nez à nez avec son professeur honni. Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil fétiche, une tasse de café à la main en train de lire la _Gazette des sorciers_. La petite table où Harry avait régulièrement trouvé ses repas croulait à présent sous un copieux petit-déjeuner. N'ayant aucune envie d'affronter Rogue après le désastre du jour précédent, Harry tenta de filer le plus discrètement vers la salle de bain. Il traversa sur la pointe des pieds la distance entre la porte de sa chambre et la salle de bain et alors que sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte, la voix de baryton résonna dans le salon.

\- Asseyez-vous Potter.

Grinçant des dents, Harry hésita à l'ignorer et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mais il s'avait que la tentative aurait été futile. Mal à l'aise, il retourna dans le salon et prit place dans le fauteuil en face du professeur de potion. Son ventre gargouilla face à la nourriture qui se présentait devant lui. Se tordant les doigts, le jeune homme hésitait à se servir. Lorsqu'il était seul il n'avait aucun problème pour manger mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Rogue. Etait-il comme les Dursleys ? Devait-il attendre que l'homme en noir ait fini de manger pour avoir les restes ? (ce qui, chez les Dursleys, ne représentait généralement pas grand chose)

Tout à son débat intérieur, Harry ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur de son professeur. Pourquoi diable ce gamin ne se servait-il pas ? Etait-il tellement difficile que rien sur la table ne lui convenait ?

Le soupir d'agacement profond de Rogue tendit le garçon.

\- Cessez de faire l'enfant Potter.

Harry leva le regard, surprit.

\- Vous n'aurez rien d'autre que ce qui est là, alors arrêtez vos caprices et manger, trancha l'homme en noir.

Des caprices ? Harry ne comprenait pas bien ce que son professeur lui reprochait mais il avait parfaitement entendu l'autorisation de manger. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se servit largement de confiture et de croissants ainsi que d'œufs et de lards. Alors qu'il mangeait, le silence s'installa à nouveau. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, le jeune homme tenta de lancer la discussion.

\- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas en cours ce matin ? s'essaya-t-il.

Un sourcil narquois se souleva sur le visage pâle de l'homme.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide Potter, nous sommes samedi, répondit Rogue.

\- Ho !

Entre la fièvre et la potion bizarre, Harry n'avait pas du tout remarqué que la première semaine arrivait déjà à son terme. Il avait déjà manqué une semaine de cours… Hermione allait être furieuse… D'ailleurs, Ron et elle n'était toujours pas venu le voir. Peut-être pourrait-il négocier avec Rogue pour sortir les voir. Harry resta silencieux le reste du déjeuner. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il commença à se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre. Mais avant d'avoir pu quitter le fauteuil, Rogue l'interpela.

\- Asseyez-vous Potter, nous n'avons pas fini, dit-il en posant le journal.

Le jeune homme resta figé, à moitié levé du siège.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

\- Soyez plus précis Potter.

\- Pour parler de quoi ?

\- A vous de me dire Potter… Peut-être de la blessure et des circonstances qui ont mené à votre infection du sang ? Ou de votre incapacité à contrôler vos hormones d'adolescent ? Je vous laisse le choix, proposa Rogue narquois.

Harry fut piqué au vif, comment cet homme osait-il lui mettre la responsabilité de l'accident d'hier sur le dos ?!

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, celui qui m'a plaqué au sol et était à deux doigts de m'embrasser, c'était vous ! s'exclama le griffondor outré.

\- Ho vraiment, grinça l'homme sarcastiquement, et j'imagine que c'est aussi moi qui me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pour me masturber.

\- Ma… !

Soudain, la réalité frappa Harry en pleine face. Son cerveau avait été trop préoccupé par l'urgence de son excitation mais à présent il fonctionnait à plein régime. Ho. Mon. Dieu ! Les sensations partagées ! Le moment où le plaisir s'était intensifié sans réelle raison, comme si une seconde main l'aidait ! Rouge comme une tomate, les yeux écarquillés, Harry regardait son professeur avec une expression paniqué. Avant qu'il ait pu se retenir, la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans son cerveau sortit de sa bouche.

\- Vous avez pris du plaisir quand je me suis masturbé ?!

Rogue était soudain mal à l'aise mais ne laissa rien paraître. Au contraire, une expression de dédain mêlée de moquerie prit place sur son visage pâle.

\- Contre ma volonté, je vous assure. Je pensais vous avoir pourtant expliqué précisément les effets de la Ligamen amplificator. Mais bien sûr le célèbre Harry Potter est au dessus de ça.

Le griffondor voulait mourir, là, tout de suite. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mortifié. Bien sûr, le professeur sentit de plein fouet la morsure de l'humiliation qu'il venait lui-même d'infliger. Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise fois, il ne pouvait pas vraiment reprocher au jeune homme son action alors que lui-même, parfaitement conscient de la situation, n'était pas parvenu à résister au plaisir.

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Harry prit la fuite et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme savait que l'incident était de sa faute, mais l'affreux gugusse n'avait aucun droit d'utiliser une réaction naturelle pour l'humilier de la sorte ! Le griffondor se promit de se venger tôt ou tard de l'affront, en attendant il n'adressa plus la parole au professeur de potion.

C'est lors d'une visite d'Hermione et Ron qu'Harry obtenu le moyen de se venger. Ceux-ci avaient finalement rassemblé assez de courage lors de leur cours du lundi pour demander à l'ombrageux professeur de rendre visite à leur ami et de lui passer le travail en retard. Malgré l'avalanche de grognements de mécontentement et de promesses de mort eussent-ils l'audace de fouiller ses appartements privés durant leur visite, Rogue finit par les laisser venir le soir même.

Satisfait de voir leur ami en bonne santé, voir en meilleure santé qu'avant l'incident, Harry fut soumis à une avalanche de questions sur sa cohabitation avec Rogue de la part de Ron et d'informations sur les matières de la semaine écoulée de la part d'Hermione. De cette conversation, Harry en tira une information très intéressante. Selon Hermione, Dumbledore avait demandé de parler en tête à tête avec tout le personnel de Poudlard le jeudi qui venait. Il décida donc de frapper à ce moment-là.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Harry qui n'avait définitivement pas pardonné à Rogue son comportement s'enferma dans un total silence durant les jours qui précédèrent le jeudi fatidique. Le sombre professeur avait tout tenté pour le faire parler mais rien n'y avait fait. Jeudi arrivait à son terme et Rogue quitta son appartement, laissant seul Harry qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Ce comportement était infernal pour l'homme. Il avait trouvé la situation reposante au début, un Potter muet… que demandé de plus ? Mais voilà quatre jours que le garçon refusait d'émettre un son et l'inquiétude commençait à l'envahir.

Dans un soupir Rogue se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui avait donné rendez-vous pour boire le thé. Une manière cordiale de dire qu'il voulait un rapport complet sur le développement de la situation avec Potter… Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Que le petit merdeux refusait de lui parler parce qu'il avait blessé son pauvre petit cœur d'adolescent sensible ? Il n'était pas sûr que l'incident du tapis irait en sa faveur… Mais en maître occlument, il n'hésiterait pas à jouer ses cartes intelligemment, quitte à cacher certaines choses.

Après 15 minutes de marche, Rogue se trouvait devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Choco grenouille, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Le chemin se libéra pour découvrir l'escalier habituel. Une fois devant la porte du bureau, il frappa trois fois, attendant l'indication d'entrée qui vint peu après. Rogue pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Ha ! Séverus ! Comment allez-vous mon cher ami ?

Dumbledore se leva de derrière son bureau pour accueillir le professeur. Il semblait d'excellente humeur et avait ce pétillement légendaire dans le regard.

\- Plutôt bien, je vous remercie, répondit sobrement Rogue.

Le directeur le dirigea vers une petite table où attendaient thé et petits gâteaux. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et la théière se souleva dans l'air pour remplir les deux tasses.

\- Parfait, parfait ! continuait Dumbledore. J'ai moi-même eu la très grande joie de m'entretenir avec une vieille amie à moi, vous connaissez sûrement Mme Tourdesac.

Rogue hocha la tête. Qui ne connaissait pas l'écrivaine ?

\- Et bien figurez-vous qu'elle a retrouvé de vieilles photos…

Et Dumbledore se lança dans l'explication tortueuse de la généalogie de la famille Tourdesac. Rogue écoutait religieusement. Il connaissait bien le vieux directeur, il savait qu'il ne commençait jamais par le sujet qui le préoccupait véritablement. Cette habitude avait plus d'une fois horripilé Rogue qui ne supportait pas de perdre son temps dans des divagations sans intérêt. Mais avec le temps il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'y soustraire.

Après 15 minutes de souffrance, le directeur posa doucement sa tasse et fixa l'homme de ses yeux bleus perçants. Rogue se tendit légèrement sous la pression du regard, ils allaient finalement entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Enfin, j'imagine que tout cela ne vous passionne pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas Séverus ? Parlons plutôt d'autre chose. Tient ! Comment va Harry ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il semblait bien mal…

\- La santé de Monsieur Potter s'est améliorée, il est totalement remis, répondit Rogue.

\- Il arrive parfois que la Ligamen Amplificator ait ce genre d'effet. Je suis heureux d'entendre qu'il se porte mieux, ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- La potion n'était pas la source de son état… Il semble que le garçon se soit blessé et ait négligé de se soigner, ce qui a résulté d'une sérieuse infection du sang.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils alors que Rogue se passait une main dans la nuque.

\- A-t-il confié comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Non. Le garçon est aussi buté que l'était son père, il refuse obstinément d'en parler.

Le directeur observa son collègue pendant un instant. Il avait espéré que Harry et Séverus se rapprochent grâce à la potion et la cohabitation mais il semblait que les choses ne se passaient pas très bien.

\- Avez-vous essayé de l'approcher avec douceur, Séverus ? demanda le vieil homme lentement.

La scène du tapis lui revint en tête. Il avait tenté d'obtenir des aveux de force et la situation avait totalement dérapé… La question le mit mal à l'aise, il commençait à avoir chaud.

\- Peut-être serait-il temps de parler avec lui ? poursuivit Dumbledore devant le silence de son collègue. Avoir une discussion posée.

\- Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? s'insurgea l'homme en noir. Potter n'écoute rien ! Il se croit au-dessus de tout et ne réfléchit jamais aux conséquences de ses actes ! Il ! Il…

Rogue se tue. Il avait chaud, il était irrité, il avait de la peine à rester calme. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Allons allons mon garçon, je ne vous jette pas la pierre. Je comprends qu'avec votre passé commun il soit difficile de briser la glace.

Dumbledore tentait de calmer son jeune collègue. Il était très rare de le voir perdre son contrôle légendaire.

\- Bien qu'au vu de votre réaction, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander, s'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? demanda le vieil homme.

A la surprise du directeur, Rogue se redressa dans un sursaut, tendu comme un fil de fer, le regard s'écarquillant.

 _Du côté de Harry_

Rogue venait de quitter l'appartement. La revanche était en cours, Harry avait une vingtaine de minutes avant que Rogue n'atteigne le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était temps de donner une bonne leçon à cet enfoiré obsédé du contrôle. Ce qu'il allait faire était risqué. Non… soyons honnête… c'était du pur suicide ! Rogue allait le tuer pour ça. Mais… en même temps… le jeune homme était terriblement excité et n'arrivait plus à renoncer à son idée. Une partie de lui-même mourrait d'envie d'observer la réaction de son sombre professeur. Une autre partie était totalement horrifiée par son comportement, il devait sérieusement avoir un problème.

Lentement, Harry se leva du siège qu'il occupait dans le salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Baguette en main, il lança tous les sortilèges auxquels il pouvait penser pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'entrer dans la pièce. Si Rogue débarquait dans l'appartement il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse l'atteindre avant que la chauve-souris des cachots se soit calmée suffisamment pour ne pas le tuer. Bon sang… mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il n'y avait absolument aucune chance que les choses se passent bien. Il allait amèrement regretter ce qu'il allait faire… mais pour une raison inconnue il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Comme si il était sur le point de réaliser un fantasme interdit dont il ignorait l'existence.

D'un coup de baguette il enclencha la petite radio qu'il avait installée sur la table de nuit. Une musique lente et envoutante emplie la pièce. Le jeune homme se débarrassa de ses vêtements les uns après les autres. Il prenait son temps. Il ne voulait pas commencer avant que Rogue n'ait atteint sa destination. Il s'installa à genoux sur son lit. Suivant le rythme lent de la musique il commença à passer ses mains sur son corps. Ses doigts cherchaient les endroits sensibles, les côtes, le torse, la nuque, le bas de son dos, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'explorer son propre corps, dans les dortoirs de l'école les choses devaient être réglées rapidement et furtivement.

La température grimpa dans la chambre. Le corps empli d'hormone de l'adolescent répondit rapidement aux caresses. Harry laissa glisser son regard sur son érection. L'excitation le poussait à s'en charger immédiatement mais il avait d'autres plans. La respiration rapide, il se pencha vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en retira un flacon de gel. Il avait eu le temps de s'en procurer pour sa vengeance (merci aux jumeaux Weasley).

Harry n'avait pas de problème avec sa sexualité, il était gay et le savait depuis un moment. Il avait cependant préféré garder ce détail pour lui. Il était grisant pour lui de penser que malgré l'étalage de sa vie dans les magazines, personne n'était au courant de son homosexualité. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de partenaire mais il avait déjà testé certaines choses.

De retour dans sa position de base, à genoux sur le lit, jambes écartées, Harry étala du gel sur ses doigts. Il tremblait légèrement d'anticipation. Le jeune homme respira plusieurs fois profondément et finalement son premier doigt s'enfonça avec lenteur.

 _Du côté de Rogue_

Rogue mettait tant de force dans sa tentative de se contrôler qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son corps avait commencé à trembler. La rage le consumait tout entier. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre. Après quatre jours de silence, la vengeance du gamin s'abattait sur lui. Son côté Serpentard admirait le choix de Potter, il avait attendu de le surprendre dans un moment de vulnérabilité où il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Mais en ce moment son côté Serpentard pouvait aller se faire foutre ! Il pouvait clairement ressentir la sensation des doigts se faufilant dans un lieu inviolé. La potion lui envoyait en force l'excitation terrible de la petite peste qui se trouvait bien à l'abri.

\- Séverus ? Tout va bien ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

Le directeur était clairement inquiet pour son maître de potion. La respiration de celui-ci s'était accélérée et ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées. Son corps tremblait comme s'il essayait désespérément de s'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Son visage d'ordinaire si pâle arborait à présent un rose soutenu virant doucement au rouge.

Rogue fut incapable de répondre à la question, une vague de plaisir venait de s'écraser sur lui le forçant à serrer les dents pour n'émettre aucun son. Ses yeux se fermèrent par réflexe et l'espace d'un instant, il vit Potter sur son lit. Le jeune homme nu avait le dos cambré dans une expression de pur plaisir alors qu'il venait de toucher du bout des doigts un point profondément en lui. Un brasier terrible s'alluma au cœur du sombre professeur face à cette vision de luxure. Son corps trembla plus violemment.

Rogue fut tiré de la délicieuse vision par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et son regard tomba dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, emplis d'inquiétude.

\- Séverus vous avez l'air très mal, je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle vous examine.

\- NON ! s'écria l'homme désespéré.

\- Enfin mon ami, il est clair que vous souffrez, fit remarquer le directeur. Laissez-la vous aidez à… à…

La voix de Dumbledore s'éteignit alors que son regard glissait sur son jeune collègue. Rogue suivit la direction que prenaient les yeux bleus et tomba sur l'érection qui déformait son pantalon. Le maître des potions ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver pire situation, même la torture sous Doloris lui paraissait préférable à cela.

De son côté Dumbledore sentait un rire naître dans sa poitrine et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser aller. L'homme était orgueilleux et il ne voulait pas rendre la situation plus difficile pour lui. De plus, le directeur était intelligent, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre qu'Harry était derrière tout ça. Il faudrait qu'il lui touche deux mots quant aux méthodes d'utilisation des effets de la potion. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait décemment pas retenir Séverus plus longtemps dans son bureau.

\- He bien Séverus, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à notre rendez-vous, commença le directeur.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! s'exclama Rogue désespéré. Je… !

Mais Dumbledore leva une main pour l'arrêter.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous ayez une discussion avec le jeune Monsieur Potter mon ami. Vous pouvez utiliser ma cheminée pour le chemin du retour. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine, dit le vieil homme d'un ton amical.

Rogue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En deux enjambés il franchit la distance entre la table et la cheminée. Il avait déjà pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette lorsque la voix du directeur s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Une dernière chose Séverus. Assurez vous de ne rien faire que le jeune Potter ne désire pas, voulez-vous ?

Seul un hochement de tête lui donna une réponse affirmative à sa demande. Les flammes vertes montèrent haut dans l'âtre et Rogue s'y engouffra. La respiration courte, le corps embrasé de désir, une seule pensée traversa l'esprit du sombre professeur lorsqu'il se rendit à son appartement,

«J'espère que tu es prêt Potter, j'arrive… »


End file.
